


to be Determined.

by Elil_Waz_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, OriginTale - AU, WIP, first fanfic so bear with me here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elil_Waz_Here/pseuds/Elil_Waz_Here
Summary: to be Determined?...nah, too much effort.
Relationships: to be added





	to be Determined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP! It isn't done in any way, shape or form!

uhhh... lookin a little blank here? don't ya say?

heh, kinda reminds me of there... kinda reminds me of... him.


End file.
